


Avenger's Group Chat

by Warmhandscoldheart



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BBC is a destroyer of souls, Christmas Decorations, F/M, Fluff, Jarvis is just trying to help, Not Christmas, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shooting Guns, The Avengers Are Good Bros, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, loki is a little shit, tony is so done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warmhandscoldheart/pseuds/Warmhandscoldheart
Summary: The Avengers get into more trouble than you would think.(You don't have to read these in order, there isn't really a plot. Literally just pure fluff.)





	1. Who Gave Him WiFi?

(Y/n) has started a group chat.   
Tony has logged on.   
Hello darling -Tony  
I told you not to call me that. -(Y/n)   
Steve has logged on.   
Just leave the poor girl alone, Tony. -Steve   
Steve can use a phone?! -(Y/n)   
Yeah. I taught him. -Tony   
Clint has logged on.   
Natasha has logged on.   
Hello Clintasha. -Tony   
I. Will. Murder. You. -Natasha   
Hello -Clint   
Hai guys -(Y/n)   
Hello. -Steve  
Thor has logged on.   
HELLOMYMIDGARDIANFRIENDS -Thor   
Spacebar, buddy. Remember? -Natasha  
Loki has logged on.   
Phil has logged on.   
Who gave him a phone?! -Tony   
I have had one for a while now. -Phil   
Lol! -(Y/n)   
LIKE THIS? -Thor  
Take off the caps, like I showed you, and you will be golden. -Natasha   
Why is Loki here? -Steve  
I do not wish to be made of gold, Lady Widow. -Thor   
I was bored. -Loki  
Bruce has logged on.   
SCIENCE BRO! -Tony   
You must refrain from using capitol letters, Friend Tony. -Thor  
Loki, how did you get Wi-Fi? -Bruce  
And please don't call me that. -Bruce   
I gave it to him. -(Y/n)  
You cave too easily. -Steve  
Agreed. -Phil  
Hey! I can't say no to that face! -(Y/n)   
Too many messages…. Loading....   
I ship it. -Tony  
I ship it. -Phil  
Awe! I ship it! -Clint  
You two should be a couple. -Steve   
Just kiss already! -Natasha   
Is (Y/n) blushing? –Thor  
Thor, choose your next words very wisely. –(Y/n)  
Um…. Help? -Thor  
Thor has logged off.   
(Y/n) has logged off.


	2. Bored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe you should lay off the BBC....

Tony has logged on.

(Y/n) has logged on.

'I'm bored, Jawn. -(Y/n)'

'Your fandom references won't work on me, (Y/n). -Tony'

'At least you knew it was a fandom reference. Better than last time. -(Y/n)'

'WAS THAT A GUNSHOT?! -Tony'

Clint has logged on.

Natasha has logged on.

Bruce has logged on.

Steve has logged on.

Too many messages..... Loading.....

'What was that?! -Bruce'

'Is everybody okay? -Natasha'

'What is going on? -Steve'

'Why did you do that, (Y/n)? -Clint'

'I told you I was bored. -(Y/n)'

'She shot a smiley face. Anybody know why? -Clint'

Thor has logged on.

'Should I be worried, friends? -Thor'

'MORE GUNSHOTS?! -Tony'

'Nice. -Natasha'

'MY TOWER! -Tony'

'(Y/n)? Are you okay? -Steve'

'Umm.... -Bruce'

'Why are you shooting the poor smiley face, (Y/n)? -Clint'

'Because I'm borrreeed! -(Y/n)'

'But you just got a case. -Natasha'

'That was this morning! Now I'm borrreeed! -(Y/n)'

Jarvis has logged on.

'S.H.I.E.L.D. has been notified. Backup will arrive shortly. -Jarvis'

Jarvis has logged off.

'Great. -Steve'

'Who told Jarvis to do that? -Bruce'

'It was a program I did in case we were ever under attack. I see now it was dumb because I live with a BUNCH OF PSYCHOPATHS! -Tony'

'Highly functioning sociopath. Do your research. -Natasha'

'(Y/n) has been oddly silent for a few minutes..... -Thor'

Jarvis has logged on.

'Sir, I detected a break-in near the armory. -Jarvis'

Jarvis has logged off.

'MY SUITS! -Tony'

Tony sent a picture.

'Omg -Clint'

'It is so sparkly. -Natasha'

'And pink. Very pink. -Bruce'

'How did (s)he get so much glitter? -Steve'

'That was fun. BUT NOW I'M BORED! -(Y/n)'

'Guys, Fury is here. -Steve'

'This is about to get exciting. -Clint'

'Guys. Fury just broke down the door. -Clint'

Fury has logged on.

'Seriously, how does this dude get on? I didn't invite him. -Tony'

'AVENGERS, ASSEMBLE. -Fury'

Fury has logged off.

'Crap. -(Y/n)'

'This is your fault. -Tony'

'Worth it. (Y/n)'

11:19 pm

'I cannot believe it took three hours to convince him that there was no threat. -Bruce'

'If you'll excuse me, I think I am going to slam my head in a door. -Clint'

'That was pointless. -Steve'

'Agreed. -Bruce'

'Agreed. -Thor'

'Agreed. Natasha'

'Mmhm. -Tony'

2:47 am

'BORED -(Y/n)'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this! If you have any situations you want the Avengers to get into next!


	3. In Which Tony Stark Finally Snaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony doesn't think that three in the morning is a good time for a Christmas celebration.

Tony has logged on.  
WHO IS PLAYING MUSIC – Tony  
IN MY TOWER – Tony  
AT THREE IN THE MORNING – Tony  
Natasha has logged on.  
Clint has logged on.  
What is happening? – Natasha  
WHICH ONE OF YOU IS IT – Tony  
Steve has logged on.  
Bruce has logged on.  
Could you guys please keep it down? – Bruce  
Who is playing the music? – Steve  
WHICH ONE OF YOU FUCKERS – Tony  
Loki has logged on.  
(Y/N) says ‘Merry Christmas’ – Loki  
Where. Is. She? – Tony  
Nowhere you would find her. – Loki  
I’m on it. – Clint  
As am I. – Natasha  
4:15am  
Yeah I have no clue – Clint  
We searched everywhere. Even the hidden passages. – Natasha  
How do you know about those? – Tony  
Never mind. I don’t want to know. – Tony  
Loki, where the hell are they? – Tony  
Don’t worry about it. – Loki  
Who just yelled ‘Christmas, bitches’? – Bruce  
(Y/N) has logged on.  
BRUCE WHERE ARE YOU? – Clint  
I’M COMING BRO – Tony  
Please stop calling me that – Bruce  
AAH LOKI HELP – (Y/N)  
WHAT DID SANTA EVER DO TO YOU – (Y/N)  
NO NOT RUDOLPH – (Y/N)  
5:49 am  
Why – (Y/N)  
It. Is. The. Morning. After. Thanksgiving. – Tony  
I don’t even want to see another goddamn tinsel strand until at least the first of December. And that’s if you’re lucky. – Tony  
:( - (Y/N)  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have a request of anything else you want to say, please comment below :)  
> I won't be posting as often as I was because finals and midterms are coming up. I have four projects and five tests in the next week and a half haha send help


End file.
